


On my way (to you)

by Blazen



Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator: Dark Fate (2019)
Genre: F/F, Mutual Pining, On the Run, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-20 19:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazen/pseuds/Blazen
Summary: In the end, Dani makes the safer choice at the dam, and they run. And Rev-9 follows, chasing them relentlessly across the state lines, always the shadow just a few steps behind.Someday, they'll find the perfect kill box and stand their ground. But 'till then, Dani has a new makeshift family to take care of. And some of them are too stubborn for their own good.
Relationships: Grace/Dani Ramos
Comments: 38
Kudos: 340





	1. Chapter 1

At first Dani's not sure what wakes her, but in a couple of seconds a sharp inhale to the left answers her confusion.

Grace doesn't moan or toss when her nightmares are tormenting her. The soldier is deceptively calm in her sleep, but Dani learned the signs after the first couple of weeks on the road. A change in the blonde's breathing, small twitches of her fingers, fluttering of her eyelids.

They are stuck in another shitty motel, somewhere in Minnesota. Carl and Sarah are pretending to be a married couple, again, which the older woman loathes and would have protested more if it wasn't so damn convenient. At least Carl never sleeps, so it's not like they have to share a bed.

Quite unlike the younger “family members”, who are supposed to be either step sisters or cousins, nobody ever asks to clarify, but their vague relation is enough of a reason to sleep in the same bed without raising any eyebrows.

Dani wants to touch Grace, embrace her, brush the shaggy hair from her beautiful face and tell her it's going to be alright. But she doesn't, still nursing bruises from her previous attempt. She'd risk the injury again, but not the terror and guilt in Grace's eyes. It's not like Dani blames her for having PTSD and accidentally lashing out after being shaken awake.

Quietly letting out a sigh, Dani turns away from her protector's inviting heat and tries to go back to sleep.

It's different when it's Dani who would tremble and cry at the visions of Diego's blood or their papi's face morphing into a machine. Afterward she would often find herself cuddled in strong arms, bad dreams chased away in minutes by her Grace. Sometimes calloused fingers would tenderly wipe her tears away. And one time, of which Dani secretly craves a repeat, the blonde actually fell asleep like that, arms wrapped about Dani's body, one leg thrown over hers.

Yes, Dani is in big trouble, and not just because she's being hunted by a Terminator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: This is very short, but I wanted to post anyway, because I have so many feelings that need to be let out. I'll try to post more chapters soon.


	2. Chapter 2

“I can't!”

Dani's head hits the mat with a dull thud. She's been doing crunches all morning and her abs are rebelling. Not that she's ungrateful for Sarah's help, because at least now she actually has abs. But sometimes the older woman is relentless, pushing and pushing when all Dani wants is just to take a little break.

“Of course you can,” Sarah answers calmly. She's lounging on a lawn chair at their latest hideout, an abandoned house five miles from the closest town. “You have to build your core strength. Arms and legs will only get you so far against a Terminator.”

“Pinche vieja jodona! A six-pack won't help me against a Terminator either!”

Dani sits and then raises herself up, groaning. She goes to a small plastic table to pick up a bottle of water and chugs it carelessly, small droplets escaping and adding to the sweat on her sports bra clad body.

A chocked gasp sounds from the house and the young woman lowers the bottle and turns her head, meeting Grace's wide blue eyes. Today her hero is rocking jeans and flannel, an adorable smudge of what must be gun oil on her cheek. Both girls stare at each other and Dani's brain is working overtime to find something witty to say. Unfortunately, Carl is faster, as he appears behind the blonde, wiping his hands on a rag.

“We have finished the weapons maintenance. They require more ammo to be fully operational.”

“No shit!” Sarah rebukes, Dani's insolence forgotten in favor of her usual dislike of their mechanical companion.

The moment is broken and the dark haired girl wipes her mouth awkwardly and turns away to search for a towel hoping she doesn't smell too disgusting. When she peeks at Grace, the soldier is still standing at the door, looking at the ground. Then she meets Dani's eyes again, her face is serious.

“You should listen to Sarah. Maybe you'll never arm-wrestle Rev-9 into submission, but strength and stamina might save your life.”

“Right.” Dani rolls her eyes, but she's starting to feel bad about her behavior. These people risk their lives for her every day. “Let's leave punching Terminators to Sarah. She's good at it.”

“And don't you forget it!” There's a rare smile on her mentor's face. She turns to Carl. “All right, you old tin can! Let's go pick up some bullets so you don't lose another arm next time we fight that thing.”

The man only raises an eyebrow, and with a small nod to the girls heads to the truck. His current prosthetic is good enough to not attract attention, but he and Dani are still working on a better one, trying to connect new moving parts to what's left of his own limb. Sarah follows him, taking what's left of Dani's bottle away with her.

Grace steps closer to Dani, bringing up her hands to gently grasp the younger woman's shoulders. They both can't help but smile at each other until suddenly Dani remembers her current state and moves away.

“I'm sorry about the smell,” she says, her accent thicker than usual. “Sarah really put me through my paces today, and it's pretty hot.”

Grace breathes in but doesn't look disgusted. If anything, her smile widens. “Yes, it is pretty hot. Don't worry about it, do you want me to heat up some water for you?”

This place doesn't have any modern plumbing, but the outdoor shower works well enough while it's still summer. Dani nods gratefully and makes her escape, but not before rubbing at Grace's cheek with her thumb to wipe away the oil smudge.

When she looks out of the window later, Grace is still standing there, seemingly lost in thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another small chapter. Not sure where I'm going with the story, but I just need more Dace moments in my life.


	3. Chapter 3

“Sarah, are you okay?”

Tonight they are staying at a Bed and Breakfast in the middle on nowhere, Maine. Grace and Carl went for supplies, leaving her and Sarah to wait in the room. After a few close calls they all agreed that the less Sarah shows her face in public the better. As the older woman would sarcastically claim, “Too much airtime, too many annoying fans!”

Dani just came back from the shower to find her mentor sitting on the bed, her back to the door, hunched as if an unbearable weight is settled on her shoulders. But of course she promptly straightens and her answering voice is strong and almost cheerful.

“I'm fine, chica, just thinking about our next move. This whole running around like headless chickens plan isn't doing us much good.”

Dani hums in response and moves to sit behind Sarah, who still haven't turned around. She notices the tension in the woman's back.

“Is your shoulder bothering you? I know it happens more when it's raining.”

The room is quiet for a few moments and they can both hear the 'tap-tap-tap' sound of the droplets on the dirty glass. It seems the weather is reflecting Sarah's mood today.

“I'm old, Dani. Everything is bothering me. Means I'm still alive. Which is a bloody miracle, if you think about it. Don't worry your pretty head about me, Grace promised to bring painkillers, the good stuff.”

Dani shakes her head and smiles. Sometimes Sarah reminds her of her papi so much it hurts. But this time she just feels the same fondness for the stubborn warrior. She puts her hands on Sarah's shoulders and the woman stiffens for a moment before relaxing.

“Let me help you un poco. Please. I promise I know what I'm doing, I went to a few massage lessons back home.”

Sarah chuckles. “Leave this pick up line for Grace, kid. I bet she'd love it if you showed her your skills.”

Dani gulps and ducks her head even though Sarah can't see her. Then she shakes off her embarrassment and starts gently rubbing Sarah's shoulders.

It takes a couple of minutes, but tension seems to melt off Sarah as Dani's fingers move from her neck to her back, smoothing away the knots and aches. Eventually, Dani breaks the silence.

“I don't think Grace is into me like that.”

At this Sarah moves away and turns around, her eyes serious.

“Come on, you can't be that blind. She worships the ground you walk on.”

“That's just future Dani, you know?”

Sarah scoffs. “Future Dani? Right, tell me another one. We've been on this road trip from hell for how many months now? You two had plenty of time to get to know each other. Do you really believe she still sees that commander of hers when she looks at you?”

Dani shrugs, because really, how can she know without asking Grace. Sarah sighs and lies down on the bed, patting the covers beside her.

“Let me tell you something Dani. Something I haven't told anybody in a really long time. It's about John's father.”


End file.
